


Vanilla Twilight

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Story, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis walks down the road with tears streaming down his face from what happen when he walked in on his now ex girlfriend. She cheated on him with another girl. He sees headlights and wonders who could be driving this late. The guy pulls over next to louis. </p><p>Read to see what happens from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"How could you do this Eleanor?"_

_"Louis I-"_

_"Whatever I'm leaving!"_

Louis flounced out of the house. He wandered down the road and a tear started to fall. The salty wet droplets felt cold to his hot face. He sniffled wondering,

_"Why me?"._

He had grown weary, he saw scintillating lights in the distance. A car had neared next to him. The guy driving had an apprehensive expression on his face. Louis was puzzled, he thought to himself,

_-"who drives this late?"._

"What's a hapless boy like you walking down the road this late?''

Louis snuffled "Nothing just,drama."

"Not being creepy or anything but, want me to drive you home?"

Louis had a peculiar feeling about this but he said yes anyway.

 

 


	2. //Your eyes take me to dream//

 We ride in the car silent as could be. I look at the man behind the wheel, what charming eyes he has those green emeralds reeling me in. Oh how I would love to stare all day and night at those beautiful green eyes. 

 "I don't think I caught your name?" 

I blush and look at my shoes, then back at him. 

"Louis." I say shyly.

 Why I don't think I have ever been so bashful. It's quite embarrassing. 

"I'm Harry." He says with a smirk, just flashing those oh so charismatic dimples.

 I bite my lip, why is he so glamorous. I could just melt in those sweet arms of his.

 "Where exactly is your house dear?"

 Hearing his buttery voice with the word 'dear' rolling off his tongue makes my heart flutter.

"Right on this next street." I say little unsteady. 

He looks at me and sends a brilliant smile, " Is this your house?" He asks pointing to a little brick house. 

"Oh yes, it is, thanks for the ride." I still can't believe I got to ride with a handsome stranger. 

 As soon as I am about to leave I turn around.

"Do you want my number?" I ask confidently.

"I'd love your number Louis." He says smiling at me.

 Oh those dimples and curly brown hair you really have made me flabbergasted. 

 I write down my number and hand him the scratch paper. He soon drove off after making sure I got in the house safely.

 I plop on my bed scrolling through Twitter and drift of to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this was a fun chapter to write! oh Lou bear has got some feelings for Harry. I will be writing soon. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet chapter of a new story I'm very excited about writing of course no one might read but it's nice to write in the peace of wonderful spring break. I will write more but for now a cliff hanger


End file.
